


I Think You Dropped Something

by AzureDiamond51



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, George is heterochromatic, Hugs, M/M, Snow, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamond51/pseuds/AzureDiamond51
Summary: While going for a walk in the snow-covered park, Dream decides to play a little joke on his boyfriend George.--------------A mischievous grin briefly crosses Dream's face, and he stops and lets go of George's hand, and starts backing up to George's surprise. "I think you dropped something." He says as he leans over and reaches for the snowbank, using his body to keep George from seeing what he's doing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 81





	I Think You Dropped Something

Several people walk along the snow-covered city park paths in the evening twilight, most in pairs or small group. Streetlights cast a warm yellow glow over the pathways, and pastel lights line the trees on either side of the walking areas. The snow on the path is packed down enough to become a stable walking surface, and snowbanks line the paths from the mini snow plows that came by last major snowfall. Currently, snow falls down in large, gentle flakes, dancing in the light of the street lamps and the string lights.

Two men walk down the path together, hand in hand. The blond with green eyes, Dream, wears a green coat, and the blue and brown heterochromatic brunet, George, in blue. Snow lightly dusts the shoulders of their coats and their hair. The two men smile as they walk along the relatively quiet pathways, enjoying one another's company.

A mischievous grin briefly crosses Dream's face, and he stops and lets go of George's hand, and starts backing up to George's surprise. "I think you dropped something." He says as he leans over and reaches for the snowbank, using his body to keep George from seeing what he's doing.

"Oh? What?" George asks, surprised.

"This." Dream says as he stands up, snowball in hand, and tosses it at George. George lurches back in surprise as the snowball hits him in the chest, and he stumbles off-balance, caught off-guard. With a brief cry of shock, he tumbles over sideways and falls into the snowbank while Dream doubles over laughing like a wheezing tea-kettle.

"DREE-AAM!!" George yells, half-buried in the snow, barely containing his own laughter. "What the hell??" He can't keep his laughter held in any longer, the shaking of his body from the laughter just sending him deeper into the snow.

Dream wheezes, "You should've seen the look on your face! It was _priceless_!" Finally, he stands upright and walks over to George. "Here, let me help you up."

Dream leans over and extends his hand out for George to grab onto. George takes Dream's hand, and a shit-eating grin spreads across his face. Before Dream realizes what's happening, George yanks on Dream's arm, pulling him into the snowbank alongside him. Dream shouts in surprise as he's pulled, and George laughs. Once Dream's able to process what just happened, he starts laughing too.

"Now we're even." George laughs as Dream rotates around so he's not face down in the snow.

"Fair... fair." Dream chuckles. "I deserved that, didn't I." He flops back into the snow and looks up at the lights strung in the trees overhead.

George turns his head to look at Dream with a smile. "Yeah, 'cuz you're an idiot."

Dream looks to George and gazes into his eyes. "But I'm your idiot." He takes his boyfriend's hand.

"And I wouldn't want you any other way." George feels a calm, loving warmth in his chest despite being half buried in cold snow.

Barely registering the cold snow around them, the two boyfriends look into each other's eyes, smiling contentedly. "I love you so much." Dream murmurs.

George leans over and softly kisses Dream's forehead. "I love you too." He sighs into the blond's hair.

After a few moments, Dream says quietly, "It's getting kinda cold here. Want to get some hot chocolate?"

"Mhmm." George just mutters into Dream's hair before planting another kiss on his forehead. He doesn't make any motion to stand up.

"C'mon, let's get up. Can't get hot chocolate from the snowbank." Dream pushes himself upright, making George pout as he leaves his side. Dream laughs softly, "Up you get." As he takes George's hands and helps pull him to his feet. George lets the momentum continue to carry him forwards and he falls into Dream's chest. The pair both laugh as they wrap each other up in a hug, snow falling off of them as their bodies shake from the laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fluff thing I wrote a while ago and decided to post now at the suggestion of a friend. Hope you liked this little fluff piece! It was nice to write out fluff for once.
> 
> Twitter: @AzureDiamond51


End file.
